The Doctor's Daughter
by cheri1
Summary: Eleven/Rose with Amy and Rory. My name is Hannah Jaclyn Smith and this is the story of me and my search for my Other Dad. FINISHED.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Hannah Jaclyn Smith and this is my story.

"Well, it's mainly my story but it's also the story of my mum, dad and other dad. Yes, I have two dads and you may be asking how I landed up with a spare one but that's because it's complicated. You see, one dad is in another universe.

There's my real dad, of course. Jonathon David Smith. He was the best dad in the whole universe. No matter how busy he got, he'd drop everything to spend time with me or teach me something or just give me a kiss and a hug. But my real dad is dead now. He worked for Torchwood and he and my mum, Rose Marion Tyler Smith, were out on assignment fighting aliens. They found this nasty blobby one that was terrorizing Harrods and when they tried to stop it; this blobby alien fired a ray gun at my mom. My dad jumped in front of her and took the shot and he died in my mum's arms. That was two years ago when I was eight years old and my mum hasn't been the same since. She still loves me but she's not as happy as she used to be. Grandma calls it depression and bitterness. Mum spent a lot of time alone being sad and looking at photos of dad and crying. There were times when she let me be with her but there were other times when she got angry and told me to stop bothering her and go away and Grandma and Granddad would take me somewhere fun while she stayed by herself. I love my mum but we haven't been as close as we used to be since dad died.

So you might be asking, who is this other dad I mentioned? I've never met Other Dad as I call him but mum told stories about him to me when I was growing up. She doesn't talk about him now but I know that my dad was a copy of Other Dad and Other Dad left my mum and dad behind while he went back to another universe with his friend, Donna. Mum used to tell me stories about what she and Other Dad did and how they fought aliens and had fun and I used to get so jealous because I wanted to do it as well. Other Dad sounded cool, traveling all over time and space and fighting bad guys. I wished my dad could do that but mum said that Other Dad gave them a tiny piece of the TARDIS and it needs time to grow before we can go have adventures of our own. That was before dad died though and he had the piece of TARDIS hidden somewhere so it can grow properly and now that he's gone, mum doesn't seem to care about it anymore. I don't think mum really cares about anything now. I've heard Grandma tell Granddad that she's being selfish when she thinks I'm not listening to them. I heard her say to him that mum needs to stop grieving and start taking care of me again and that she's not the only one who lost someone. Mum and Grandma fought a lot and yell and scream at each other. I wish Other Dad was here. Maybe he could make mum smile again and not be sad anymore. I started praying to God to bring Other Dad back so mum won't be depressed. But God didn't answer me so I gave up talking to him.

Then one night mum tried to kill herself. She went into the bath and took a razor blade and cut her wrists. Grandma found her and Granddad called the ambulance and they took her away to hospital. After that, Torchwood had her go to a special home where people could look after her and try to help her get better. But I don't think anything or anybody can help her except Other Dad. I need to find a way to talk to him in the other universe and I think I have an idea. Mum told me that she used a thing called a dimension cannon to go back to the other universe. I keep wondering if its still there and if I can use it to find Other Dad. Granddad takes me to work sometimes so I'm not spending all day in my room in the mansion and I think the next time he takes me I'll look for this dimension cannon and see if I can use it to find Other Dad and bring him back to see mum.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hannah woke early, determined that this would be the day she would try to find her other dad so he could make everything right again. She took off her pink nightdress and laid it on the bed. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a light blue shirt that had Ariel on it swimming with Flounder and Sebastian. She slipped on white socks and white trainers. She picked a hairbrush off her chest of drawers and walked over to the full length mirror inside her closet door. She stared at her reflection while she brushed her shoulder length brown hair. Her hair was the color of her dad's hair and she had his eyes and nose but everything else resembled her mother's face. She was also extremely intelligent and she had been going to a school for gifted children and doing quite well there. She knew this school was expensive, that was something else she overheard her grandmother telling her grandfather but her grandfather figured she would flourish in a gifted school and she had done.

After she brushed her hair out, she laid the brush back on the chest of drawers and picked up a small pink backpack that was lying against it. She walked over to her bedside table and picked up a photo of her, her real father and mother. They were grouped together in a family photo they did the Christmas after she turned seven. It was one of her favorite photos and it reminded her of happier times. She put it in the backpack along with a book she'd been reading. She was going to take the photo with her to show Other Dad so he would know who she was. She usually carried the backpack with her when she went out so her grandfather wouldn't question it. She looked around the room but she couldn't think of anything else she needed to take. She wasn't sure how much she could take with her to the other side and she wanted her plan to be successful. She decided to take just the book and photo so she zipped up the backpack, put it on her back and headed downstairs for breakfast.

She got halfway down the stairs when she heard her Grandmother talking. She was in the living room two rooms away so Hannah paused and sat down on the step for a moment while she listened.

"Pete, I know you don't like it but it has to be done," she heard her grandmother saying. "Rose is in no condition to take care of Hannah. Who knows how long she's gonna be institutionalized so we should get custody of her child. We've taken care of her ninety five percent of the time since Jonathon died. And to be honest, I don't think she'll ever get over his death."

"I think we should wait, Jacks. Rose might recover and if she comes home, she'll wanna be Hannah's mother," Grandfather said.

"Pete, be realistic. She barely got over the Doctor breaking her heart after he dumped her back here and then she had to watch her husband die in her arms nine years later. I think that finished her. I doubt she'll ever recover. We're Hannah's parents now in all but name, I think we should make it official and give that poor girl some stability at last."

Hannah's stomach lurched. She didn't know what custody was but she could guess. Her grandparents were trying to take her away from her mother so they could take care of her. She knew now that it was vital that she go find her other dad and bring him back here to help her mum. She stood up and went down the rest of the way, trying to appear like she hadn't heard anything. When she entered the living room, her grandparents shut up and Grandma smiled broadly as she walked over to Hannah.

"Mornin', love. Would you like some breakfast now?" she said, cupping Hannah's face.

"Yes and I want to go with Granddad today to Torchwood," Hannah said.

Grandma looked at her husband. Granddad shrugged.

"It's fine with me. You might get bored though, there's nothing exciting scheduled for today," he said.

"I'll be alright. I'll go and hang out with Ianto while you work," Hannah said.

"I don't know about that. I think you hang out with him too much. He might end up sacked if he spends his time with you rather than do his work."

Ianto was one of the people who worked for Torchwood. He was a bit aloof to most people but Hannah got through to him and most days when she went to Torchwood she followed him around and helped him while they chatted and teased each other.

"I'll help him get his work done today, Granddad," Hannah said as innocently as she could.

She smiled when Granddad chuckled and patted her cheek.

"Go on then and have some breakfast so we can go," he said to her.

Hannah nodded and followed her Grandmother into the kitchen while her grandfather watched them go and shook his head sadly.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

(Carousel Minor in the other universe…)

"Oh, I'm so gonna win," Amy said as she and her husband stood at a counter and aimed large, black water pistols at a clown's open mouth.

They were with the Doctor at an alien funfair. The Doctor had gone to ride the big wheel while they spent their time playing games and winning prizes. Amy won a yellow water pistol throwing darts at a board and gloated about it to Rory. Now Rory was looking for payback. The water pistols shot water into the clown's mouth and little red noses went up a track to the top of the booth. The first nose to hit the bell at the top won. The carnival barker was a shaggy alien that Amy thought looked like a midget Chewbacca. He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt with red waistcoat and a straw boater hat which Amy thought made Chewbacca look even more ridiculous. Chewbacca asked if they were ready and when Rory and Amy told them they were, he pushed a button under the wooden counter, a bell rang and Amy and Rory shot water into the clown's mouth. Amy watched with glee while her nose overtook Rory's nose and shot to the top. She pumped the air when her nose hit the bell first and she dropped her water pistol on the counter while Rory groaned and straightened up.

"The lady wins!" Chewbacca said with a slight growl to his voice. "What would you like, Miss?"

Amy looked off to her left at the side of the booth. There were several multicolored plush aliens of different species and she chose one that resembled Chewbacca. Chewbacca got a small stepladder, climbed up and pulled down the toy.

"Care to lose again?" Amy said to her husband after taking her prize from Chewbacca.

"You just think I'm incapable of winning, Amelia Pond," Rory said as they walked away from the booth.

"I don't think, I know you're not capable of winning, Rory. I am supreme!"

"Yeah, right," Rory said, rolling his eyes. "I think I wanna ride something now."

He grinned when Amy teased him by making clucking noises. They headed towards the midway and the rides. Some of the rides looked familiar but some were completely new. Amy wanted to try one of the unfamiliar rides but Rory saw a small roller coaster near the back. Amy could see he had his heart set on it so she let him have the first pick and they held hands while they walked through the multispecies crowd of fairgoers.

Halfway to the roller coaster, they ran into the Doctor who was sitting on a bench. Amy stopped and frowned when she noticed he looked a bit pale and looked like he was in a daze.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" she said as he and Rory approached him.

The Doctor gave her a delirious grin.

"Fabulous!" he said. "I just vomited all over the ground, right over there by the lemon ice stand," he added, pointing over Amy's shoulder.

"And that's fabulous?" Rory said.

"I have been on the most magnificent ride, Rory! It's called the Hurricane and you're strapped into this gyroscope and twisted and turned every which way until you lose your lunch."

"And I repeat, that's fabulous?" Rory said.

"Worth every last drop of vomit," the Doctor said. "So, where are you going?"

"We're going over there," Amy said, pointing to the roller coaster.

"Ooo! I wanna come!"

The Doctor leapt up and Amy gasped when he staggered a bit and sat back down.

"Um…can you wait a moment while the world stops spinning?" the Doctor said to them. "I gotta wait for my brain to get over being gyroscoped before I can join you."

"You know what, Doctor. Sometimes I don't think you know your own limitations," Amy said.

"Do too," the Doctor said. "I know all my limitations and I frequently go beyond them just for fun!"

Amy chuckled and pulled out a credit stick the Doctor gave to her.

"I'll get something to drink while you get your equilibrium back, okay?" she said.

"Sounds good to me. Except…um…"

He leaned up to Rory.

"Other Pond, I gotta see a man about a dog. So do you think you could be a mate and help me find the nearest toilet before we ride the roller coaster?"

Rory nodded and helped his best friend stand up. The Doctor put his hand to his head, trying to stop the dizziness while Rory helped him find the nearest restroom. While they were doing that, Amy walked off in search of drinks for her and her husband.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_So I was all set to find Other Dad and see if I could make my mum happy again and make everything better. I didn't know how I would find him once I got over there but my mum always said I had my dad's optimism. While Granddad drove us over to Torchwood I had to keep still and not show much excitement because I didn't want him asking questions. But I just knew I could find Other Dad and find a way to get him back here so we could be a family again._

_When we got to Torchwood and got through security, Granddad gave me a guest ID and told me to behave. I promised him I would and ran off to find Ianto while Granddad went to work…_

"Oh no," Ianto groaned when Hannah found him at his workstation, "here comes trouble."

"Shut up," Hannah teased as she walked to his side. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing you'd find interesting," Ianto said, gesturing to some paperwork in front of him. "Just reports. Wanna fill them out?"

Hannah made a face and shook her head rapidly.

"Can you play with me today?" she asked.

"I'd love to, Hannah, but your father and Torchwood in general will have my guts for garters if I don't finish my work."

"Can I go in mum's office then and use her laptop?"

"I think that's doable," Ianto said.

He slid back his check, opened the top drawer of his metal desk and took out a small silver key. He closed the door and Hannah followed him when he got up and led her out of the large room he shared with several other coworkers. She followed him to the lift and they went two floors up. Then they walked down a corridor until he stopped in front of a closed door. There was a brass plaque on the door that said Rose Smith, Field Agent on it. Ianto unlocked the door, opened it and looked inside.

"After you. Behave and maybe I'll take you out to the chippie for lunch," he said to her.

Hannah nodded and went inside. Ianto closed the door and took the key with him when he headed back to his workstation. The office was neat and tidy compared to other offices she'd seen but she knew her mum preferred it that way. There were a couple of framed posters on the walls of artwork belonging to Monet. On Rose's wooden desk was a stack of paperwork and filed that were stacked neatly on the right side of the desk. On the other side of the desks were photographs. One of them was the one that was in her backpack but there was another one that she loved of her mum and dad sitting under a tree by the mansion. Dad had her arm around her mother and both of them were so happy looking. Then there were ones of her grandmother and grandfather and Tony. All of these were sitting in silver frames and she noticed there was a bit of dust on the glass. She reached over and wiped some of the dust off the photo of her mother and father under the tree and sighed sadly as she stared at them. She missed her dad so much and the longing for him still made her heart ache. She wondered if Other Dad would care about her. Mum said he abandoned her, would he abandoned her too if she found him.

She shook those thoughts from her head and turned her attention to the desk drawers. In the large drawer on the right side were more folders filled with notes and reports. She had looked through them before when her mother wasn't looking and she knew that several of the reports were about the dimension cannon. The reports were mainly about the tests and their results, about her mum trying to go to other dimensions in her search for Other Dad. But she also knew that one of the reports detailed how the machine worked and that's the one she needed. She opened the drawer and pulled out several of the folders, the ones she was sure contained the reports about the cannon. She spent an hour going through the folders until she finally found what she needed, detailed instructions about how to operate the dimension cannon. Knowing that she needed to move quickly she left the folders on the desk and hurried to the office door. Opening it, she peeked outside but everyone was working so the corridor was empty. She stepped out, shut the door and hurried to the lift.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_My pride and joy._

_There she goes off in search of the Doctor. Headstrong and independent just like her mum and dad. I was hoping she might do this. If anyone can help my Rose, it's her. Besides, the Doctor will listen to her and help, I'm sure of it. _

_I have watched over my Hannah and Rose since I left the physical plane and entered the spiritual one. I have watched with despair while Rose fell apart without me and started disconnecting from this world. And then there was the night she decided to take her own life. I was the one that telepathically told Jackie to check on her. I love my beloved Rose but she can't be by my side just yet. She also can't disconnect from reality. Hannah needs her. _

_I was the one that put the idea of finding the Doctor into my precious daughter's head. It's risky but with me working from the other side, I can get her through the void safely and I can get a message to the Doctor to meet her in London. I know its interfering in events that should no longer concern me but I've never been good at sitting on the sidelines. _

_So now as my Hannah makes her way to the room containing the dimension cannon, I am at her side as I always am, guiding her and making sure that she makes this trip successfully and without interference._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hannah stopped outside a door and glanced at the report in her hand. The plaque on the door said Transmat Room but she knew from her mother's reports that this was it. Besides that, she had a hunch that it was the correct room almost as if someone had stopped her here. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before trying the door. Most of the doors in Torchwood were locked and required an ident card to open them but to her surprise the door opened without any kind of authorization. Marveling at her luck, she slipped inside and closed the door. Inside the room was a large metal platform, an identical platform was fixed to the ceiling above it and in front of it was a large console made of white metal. The console had buttons, dials and switches on it along with a huge monitor and keyboard in the center of it. Hannah walked over to it and studied the diagram in her hand that her mother had made. Under the diagram was the sequence of buttons and switches she had to press to activate the machine. She studied it for a moment and hesitantly started the sequence. As she did, lights mounted in the upper platform turned on, making the room brighter. She pushed a large black button and heard the machine humming. She then moved to the keyboard and typed in some coordinates that were for central London in her mother's original universe.

COORDINATES ACCEPTED.

Hannah smiled when she read that on the monitor after entering the coordinates. She turned a dial and watched the screen.

DELAY UNTIL ACTIVATION: 5 MINUTES.

"I think that'll give me enough time," Hannah said, stepping away from the machine.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Unbeknownst to her, her father, working from the spirit world, changed the coordinates slightly so she'd land in a safe area. Once he was finished with that and satisfied that she would have a safe journey, he went out of the universe and across the void to arrange a meeting with the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Will you stop it?" the Doctor said as he ran towards the TARDIS.

Amy had filled her water pistol up with water and was following him, giggling insanely while he squirted the water at his head. Rory hurried to keep up with her while he carried both his and Amy's swag in his arms.

The Doctor reached the door of the TARDIS and spun around to give Amy a piece of his mind. He sighed angrily when Amy got his nose before stopping a few feet away from him.

"I will take that thing and toss it in a supernova if you don't stop," he said to her.

"Aw, don't be a grumpy E.T.," Amy said. "Just a bit of fun."

"Can I have a bit of fun when I take that thing, ram it up your arse and give you an enema?" the Doctor said.

Amy shrugged and let the Doctor unlock the door. He opened it and sighed when he felt water hit the back of his head and heard Amy's giggle.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he heard Amy say.

"Rory, how do you live with this woman without strangling her?" he asked as he walked inside the console room.

Before Amy could get off another shop, he hurried up the steps to the console. Amy closed the door when Rory came inside and she followed him up the steps while the Doctor took the TARDIS into the vortex.

"So where are we headed now?" Amy asked as she and Rory walked to the Doctor's side.

The Doctor was standing by the monitor, trying to think of somewhere to go when suddenly the monitor blanked out. The Doctor frowned and was going to try to fix it when the screen came back on. The Doctor took a step back when the face of his tenth self stared at him.

"Who's that?" Amy said.

"Doctor, this is Jonathon, your clone."

"Clone?" Rory said.

"Your clone, looks nothing like ya," Amy said.

"I need your help. I am sending this message to you as a warning. I am dead and my family is in turmoil."

"Dead?" Rory said. "Is this prerecorded then?"

The Doctor held up his hand for silence while he listened.

"I died two years ago and ever since then Rose has been in a downward spiral," Jonathon said. "Our ten year old daughter, Hannah, is using the dimension cannon to come find you. I am helping her come across because I want you to help her. She is desperate to help Rose and save her family. She has always known you as Other Dad. So she is coming to meet you."

"Dad, you're a father?" Amy said.

The Doctor didn't reply. He listened in a stunned silence to his double as he spoke.

"Please help her. She is going toLondonto look for you. I can give the coordinates to the TARDIS for you. I know she's not technically your daughter but in a way she is since we share DNA. She lost me and now she's looking to you to be her father. I know you may not want to be but at least accept her as your friend. I am guiding the TARDIS now just as I guided her. If my calculations are correct, she will land near you. This is her."

They saw a photo of a little girl. She was posed professionally, wearing a red satin dress with lace collar and sleeves. The Doctor smiled and put his fingers on Hannah's face.

"She's beautiful," Rory said.

"I know we parted on rocky footing but Hannah has grown up hearing stories about you and she trusts you. Please don't turn away from her. Help her please."

The monitor blanked out and when it came on again the default screen was back.

"Clone? You have a clone?" Amy said.

"It's a long story but…"

He glanced at the central column when the TARDIS changed course.

"I'll give you the short version while the TARDIS takes us toLondon," he said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

There was a flash and Hannah gasped as her body finished transmatting into reality. She was standing in an alley so no one saw her blink into existence. But looking out of the alley she could see people hurrying past in both directions, walking along the pavement as they hurried to wherever they were going. Beyond that she saw cars, cabs and buses. She looked up and noticed the skies above were clear. She knew that her mother's original universe had aLondonthat didn't have zeppelins in the air so she hoped that was a sign that she made it. She was about to walk out of the alley in search of Other Dad when she heard a wheezing sound behind her. She turned and to her amazement, the TARDIS materialized twenty feet away. She stood there in shock, not believing her luck at finding her other father so fast. When the TARDIS finished materializing, she walked towards it and knocked on the door. She stepped back when the door opened and Rory stuck his head out.

"Wow, that was quick," Rory said as he looked at Hannah.

"Um…hi, I'm Hannah Jaclyn Smith. Is the…Doctor inside?" she asked him.

"He is. I'm Rory Williams, I travel with him. Nice to meet you, Hannah."

"You too."

"The Doctor asked me to come to the door because he told me to warn you that he changed his appearance and he doesn't look like your dad anymore," Rory said.

"Okay…" Hannah said. "But how do you know about me? I was born after Other Da…the Doctor left my mum behind."

"Well, step inside and we'll explain," Rory said, opening the door wide.

Hannah saw a red-haired woman as she stepped inside the TARDIS. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the futuristic interior.

"Wow, this is what a TARDIS looks like?" Hannah said, looking around while Rory closed the door.

She stood by the steps and took it all in while Amy came down the steps.

"Hi, I'm Amy Williams Pond. I'm Rory's wife and I also travel with the Doctor," she said. "Nice to meet you, Hannah."

"Hi," Hannah said, shaking her hand. "How do you know about me?"

"Your father sent us a message."

Hannah turned her attention to the back door of the TARDIS when she heard the voice and saw the man step into the room.

"Hello, Hannah, I'm the Doctor," he said warmly as he came down the steps to the console platform.

"My real dad died two years ago," Hannah said.

"That's what he said but he managed to send me a message from wherever he is now. He said he helped you and us meet," the Doctor said, coming around the console as he headed for the front steps. "Apparently, he's alive and well in another reality and watching over you."

When he reached the bottom of the steps, he stood still and let Hannah come to him.

"My real dad wants me to do this?" Hannah said, coming towards him.

"Apparently so. He got you here safely. He told me what happened to your mum and I'm sorry about everything that's happened to her and to you. You're far too young to have this much turmoil in your life."

"Can you go back and be with her and be my dad?" Hannah said.

"Well, I don't know if I can. I left your dad with your mum because he could grow old with her. I can't do that so your mum and you will grow old while I remain young."

"But you could make her happy again," Hannah said.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps after all that's happened, she won't want me back in her life now," the Doctor said, kneeling down. "Our relationship was very complicated, love. I tried to be the man she wanted me to be but I'm not human. I can't live a normal human life. That's why I tried to give a piece of me to her through your real dad. He could live a human life."

"But he got shot and died," Hannah said softly.

"And I'm sorry about that. I hoped that he could grow old with her. But I'm glad he lived long enough to be a part of your life," the Doctor said. "I am like your dad but I've changed since then and in many ways, I'm not like him anymore. If you think I'll be just like your dad, I'm sorry, I can't be."

"I didn't want you to be. I just wanted a dad again," Hannah said.

"But what happens when Rose grows old and I remain young? She'll lose me all over again and it sounds like your mum has had too many emotional shocks as it is."

Hannah nodded, her spirits falling along with her head.

"I'm sorry I bothered you," she murmured. "I'll go."

Amy gasped as Hannah turned away from the Doctor and walked back towards the front entrance with her heart on the floor.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait!" the Doctor said, leaping up and running to get in front of her. "Wait. I didn't say I wouldn't help," he said, kneeling down in front of her and stopping her. "Because I do want to help your mum's depression. She can't spend the rest of her life in a mental institution. She needs to be your mum. Besides, I can still sort out how to be a part of your life even if I can't stay and be your dad. I don't do domestic but that doesn't mean I don't want to visit you and be in your life. Perhaps we can find a solution. Is it okay if I just be a part of your life and not live with you on Earth 24/7?"

Hannah nodded and smiled when the Doctor cupped his face with his hands.

"First, I need more information about all this. I like to have as much information as I can before I sort out a problem. Besides, I want to get to know you properly and so do my friends," he said, nodding to Amy and Rory. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit," Hannah said.

"Have you ever been to another planet before?" the Doctor said.

"No. Dad had the TARDIS piece but I don't think it's grown yet."

"Yes. That's another thing we'll have to sort out since I don't think Rose can pilot the TARDIS on her own and I don't want the coral falling into the wrong hands. But first things first. How about a nice picnic on a planet somewhere where the four of us can sit down, talk and get to know each other. How's that sound?"

"I want that," Hannah said.

"Splendid. We were wondering what to do next. So, love, have a little chat with Amy and Rory and I'll find us somewhere to go."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Doctor opened the door and peeked out before he opened the door wider and let everyone else come outside.

"This is Flechia," he said to everyone. "It's a peaceful planet with a beautiful view, as shown here."

He held his arm out and indicated the scenery before them. They were on top of a ridge that looked out over a wide valley. The valley was ringed by hills and in the distance was a waterfall. The water fell from a ridge one hundred feet up to a wide stream below that ran through the valley. What shocked Hannah was the fact that all the vegetation was snow white. The grass, trees and vegetation had no color to them which brought out the blue green of the water and the pink sky and made them look more stunning. In the pinkish sky there was one sun that shone down on them. The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS while Hannah lay a blue blanket down on the ground beside a tree. Once she was done, Amy put a wicker basket down on top of it and Rory put another basket down that was filled with thermoses of tea and mugs.

"So, what do you think?" the Doctor said to Hannah when they sat down. "You who have never been on a planet before?"

"It's awesome! But…why is the grass and leaves white?"

"Do you know anything about science?" the Doctor asked her.

"Yes. I'm in a school for gifted children back home and I get excellent marks," Hannah said.

"Good. But I wouldn't expect less of someone like you. Do you know what photosynthesis is?"

Hannah nodded.

"The vegetation here doesn't rely on the sun for their nutrients like plants on Earth. And because the plants don't use photosynthesis they don't produce the green color that Earth plants have so they're pure white here."

"It's pretty," Hannah said. "This whole place is pretty."

"I agree. So…shall we eat and chat?" the Doctor said.

They unpacked their lunch which the TARDIS prepared for them. It was fish and chips and tea and milk from the thermoses. Hannah told them about herself and what happened to her father the night he died and how it affected everyone since. Amy's heart went out to the little girl when she spoke of all the turmoil in her life and she was amazed how calmly she told her story. She figured she inherited the Doctor's ability to hide her true feelings. When she finished, the Doctor paused in thought while he chewed on a cold chip.

"Is there a way to get back to Hannah's universe?" Rory said after several moments of silence and thinking.

"There are ways but it requires a little jiggery pokery to do it. One thing we need to do is find a gap in the fabric of reality, cross the void and get her back. My TARDIS really isn't equipped for travel outside this universe. We found the universe by accident first time when my TARDIS did cross over and then we nearly didn't get back. This dimension cannon thing sounds a lot more reliable than my time machine but I don't have one."

"I have the diagrams and reports mum did for it. They're in my backpack," Hannah said.

"Can I see them?" the Doctor said.

Hannah took her backpack off and unzipped it. She pulled out the papers she'd put in there before going on her journey and handed them to the Doctor. She was about to close up the backpack when she saw the picture frame lying against her book. She pulled out the photo of her and her parents.

"This is my mum and dad and me," she said to Amy and Rory. "This is when I was seven and we got this done for Christmas."

Amy took it and Rory peered over her shoulder while the Doctor looked through Rose's paperwork. Amy smiled at the photo. Hannah was wearing a blue velvet dress with a matching bow in her hair. She was sitting in between her mother and father and all of them had big smiles.

"This previous life of yours was well fit," Amy said to the Doctor. "And it's nice to know you had eyebrows at some point."

"I have eyebrows," the Doctor said, looking up from the paperwork.

"No, you have four hairs above each eye, this is eyebrows," she said, turning the frame around and showing him the photo.

The Doctor stared at his clone and Rose and got an ache in his hearts when he saw how happy they looked. The photo represented the life he could never have with Rose. The husband, wife and child and their Earthly life together. He tried to keep his expression neutral but Amy could see the pain in his eyes and she quickly turned the photo around. The Doctor hurriedly turned his face back to the reports to hide any emotion and he scanned Rose's handwriting and diagrams. While he looked at the diagrams, an idea began to form in his mind.

"I think I can build this in the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"And you can travel back and forth then?" Amy said.

"I think so. I think with these diagrams and the TARDIS's help, I can construct a dimension cannon that can be used safely. When my people were alive, there were ways to cross the void safely but when Gallifrey was destroyed that knowledge was lost but perhaps we can use this as a way to construct an alternative. That way we can leave the TARDIS here where she can stay powered up and go to their Torchwood and visit and then come back safely. We'd have to have a chat with their Torchwood but I'm betting Pete can convince them to let us use their cannon, and Rose as well once she recovers. It's not for sure but it's an idea."

"But what about Rose? Are you going to leave her wherever she is?" Rory asked.

"No, I want to try to bring her onboard the TARDIS and see to her recovery myself. My ship could heal her better than any psychiatrist could. Of course, that means confronting Jackie…"

"Grandma wants to get custody of me," Hannah said.

"Rose would fight that," the Doctor said. "She may be depressed but I know her and she would fight your gran for custody."

"I don't know where mum is though; she just went somewhere and hasn't been back."

"Which means you'll have to ask," Amy said.

"Yes. Which means I'll probably have to fight with Jackie but I know better than any human what Rose needs to recover."

"What about our daughter?" Amy said.

"What about her?" the Doctor said.

Amy pointed to Rose in the photo.

"She's married to your clone so you must love her since the clone would think the same as you," Amy said.

"And you know how River feels about you as well," Rory added.

"River need not know. Rose will probably live in the other universe and visit. River shouldn't have any trouble with that and if she does, well…I knew Rose long before I knew River."

"Who's River?" Hannah said.

The Doctor explained who River was, telling them the story of meeting her with Amy rather than his first meeting. That story led to more stories from the Doctor, Amy and Rory. Hannah told them what her mother and father had told them, some of the stories about her travels with the Doctor and the Doctor filled her in on other things they had done together with Amy and Rory adding in stories about their own adventures. By the time they finished, the sun was setting and they realized they'd spent several hours swapping stories. They gathered up everything and walked back into the TARDIS. After the Doctor took the TARDIS back into the vortex, he thought for a moment.

"Why don't you spend the night with us since we stayed out there longer than I anticipated. I want to enter this information about the dimension cannon into the TARDIS's computers and see if she can refine the design and come up with a better, safer version. Dear, could you make a bedroom for our guest and give her some clothes. If this dimension cannon idea works, we need a room for you here."

"Can I ask you something?" Hannah said.

"Sure," the Doctor said.

"Some of the people we talked about that my mom knew. Can I meet them?"

"You mean like Jack?"

"Or Sarah Jane or Donna."

"Well, I don't know about Donna…although…perhaps you can meet Wilf, her granddad. I wouldn't mind seeing him again. Jack…I'd have to find him again…but I could take you to see Sarah. She'd love to meet you. I'll tell you what…why don't you have a lie down for a bit while I enter this information into the TARDIS computer and when you wake up, I'll take you to see some of my friends. Sound good?"

"Yes," Hannah said.

She paused a moment.

"Um…can I ask you something else?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Well, I don't know what to call you now that I'm here. I called you Other Dad but do you wanna be called Doctor, because I can do that as well."

"Well…I s'pose in a technical sense you are my child and if you've always known me as Other Dad, I don't mind you calling me that."

Hannah beckoned to him and the Doctor leaned over with a frown. Amy and Rory grinned when Hannah kissed his cheek firmly and the Doctor beamed and returned the gesture.

"Amy, Rory, can you take her to her room. The TARDIS will guide you."

"Yup. Come with us, Hannah," Amy said.

"See ya later, Other Dad," Hannah said as she followed Amy and Rory.

"Good night, Hannah, I'll see you in a few hours," the Doctor said.

Hannah smiled and the Doctor watched lovingly as she followed his friends up the steps to the back door.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_This ship is so cool! This was what mum and dad were trying to build? I've never seen anything so brilliant. The TARDIS made me a room like Other Dad asked it to and it's very pretty. There are pink walls with little round lights in them and I have a white bed with a pink quilt on it. My furniture is white like the bed and there's this little lamp on my bedside table that has a pink lampshade. My cupboard is filled with clothes, all in my size. This whole place is magical! Amy and Rory are so nice to me. I'm glad I met them. Amy and Rory made sure I was alright before they left me. When they'd gone, I explored my room. I found some toys on the floor of the cupboard under the clothes and I grabbed a black teddy bear to keep my company. I looked in my chest of drawers and found a white nightgown that I liked so I took my clothes off, put it on and climbed into bed. I snuggled the bear close to me and looked up at the ceiling while I relaxed. I was all alone in the room but I swore I could feel my real dad in the room watching over me. I looked around and couldn't see him but I knew he was there and that made me feel less afraid and before I knew it, I was asleep._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hannah's in her room," Amy said as she and Rory came into the console room.

"Good. I hope she settles in and sleeps. She's had a long day and I need time to feed this information to the TARDIS and let her come up with a solution to the problem of getting back."

"Doctor," Amy said, coming to his side. "You…do accept her as your daughter, yeah? I mean, I know she's your clone's daughter but still…"

"I didn't tell her but I did have a daughter recently called Jenny," the Doctor said. "She was more my daughter than Hannah is because she was cloned from my hand but at first I rejected her because I didn't want to be a father, not to mention she was a soldier and I didn't like that. But she grew on me and I found myself beginning to think of her being my daughter."

"So what happened?" Rory said.

"She was shot and killed and died in my arms. I left her behind on planet Messaline and the inhabitants disposed of her body. But after that, I wouldn't do the same to Hannah. I won't turn her away especially after all that's happened. Wherever my clone is at the moment, he is still thinking of her and he thought it was in my best interest to be in his daughter's life and I intend to do that. Not to mention Hannah is brill. I see so much of myself in her and I see so much of Rose. Maybe there was a time when I could have dropped her back in the other universe and left for good but not now. Now I do want to be a part of her life."

"Good. Because so do we," Amy said.

"Well, in that case, you lot better have a lie down so you'll be refreshed when we go and meet my friends. I need time to upload all this information so off you pop."

Amy and Rory wished him goodnight and headed out of the console room. When they were gone, the Doctor looked at the monitor. It was showing the default screen and he touched it.

"Jonathon, I'm glad you brought Hannah to me. Wherever you are now, in whatever dimension you're resting, rest assured that I'll look after her and Rose as long as I can."

There was no response but the Doctor figured Jonathon could probably hear him. Muttering a good night to him, he picked up the paperwork from the console and headed to his lab.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Hannah woke up several hours later after having a pleasant dream about playing with her mother, father and Doctor as a family. She slid off the bed and put her clothes back on. While she was doing that, she noticed the wall beside her opening up and to her amazement, there was now a bathroom attached to her bedroom.

"Wow, you're amazing," she said to the TARDIS as she went inside it.

She used the toilet, brushed her hair and cleaned her teeth. When she was finished getting ready, she walked over to the door, opened it and was shocked when she saw the kitchen was where the hallway had been. Sitting at the kitchen table were Amy and Rory.

"Well, good morning," Amy said when she stepped into the room.

"Hey, my room moved," Hannah said, pointing back to it.

"It does that," Rory said. "The TARDIS is alive and it moves rooms around."

"It's nice when you're trying to get somewhere and don't have much time," Amy added. "Are you hungry?"

Hannah nodded and Amy got up and pulled out a chair for her. Hannah sat down and an English breakfast with a glass of milk appeared in front of her.

"And the TARDIS gives you food too?" Hannah said to Amy as she sat back down beside her.

"Yup. The TARDIS does many things," Amy said. "So…ready for the meet and greet?"

"Yes. Mum talked about people like Jack and Sarah Jane but I never thought I'd get to meet them."

"We've never heard of them before," Rory said.

"The Doctor doesn't talk much about his past," Amy added. "So we're excited as well because we always like learning more about the Doctor's past. Like when we were telling stories last night, most of those stories were new to us."

"Other Dad never told you about dad and mum?" Hannah asked.

They shook their heads.

"No. Although I know the Doctor traveled with lots of women because I got a look at his visual files one time and looking back, I do remember your mum's photo mixed in with the other women," Amy said.

"When was this?" Rory said, taken aback.

"It was before you started traveling with us full time and I went out to talk to the Doctor and we had this discussion about how many women have been on board the ship. I tricked him into opening his visual files and…wow, the Doctor has quite a female following. Heaps of women have traveled in here."

"I want to be one too," Hannah said.

"Well, you might have to wait a few years. I don't think he'll let you do dangerous stuff when you're ten years old."

"We can barely handle the dangerous stuff as adults," Rory said. "But I'm sure the Doctor will allow you to travel with him when you're old enough."

"I want to. When dad told me about the TARDIS piece and said when it grew up we could go travel in time and space, I was so excited. I don't know where it is though. He had a lab at Torchwood but I don't think he kept it there in case someone wanted to steal it."

"Well, your mum probably knows," Amy said. "I wish I'd gotten to know your dad. Well, I mean…I do know him, technically, but we've only known the Doctor in this body. We never met any previous lives."

"Dad was brill. He loved to play with me and he acted like a big kid when he wanted to."

"Sound familiar?" Rory said to Amy while she giggled.

"Yup, our Doctor does that as well," Amy said. "The man is a boy in an adult body."

Hannah nodded.

"Mum and dad loved me so much," she said.

"I'm sure your mum still does. She's just ill," Amy said. "I know I'd be the same way if I lost Rory the way your mum lost your dad. In fact, I have gone through that experience in the past, come to think of it."

"And I've gone through the same experience with losing Amy and having her come back to life," Rory said.

"Really? But you and Amy are alive. How'd you die and come back to life?"

Amy and Rory shared a look.

"Well, it's very complicated and a long story," Amy said. "We'll save it for another time."

Hannah nodded and ate some eggs while Amy and Rory sipped some coffee. The three of them chatted for awhile until Hannah finished eating. Once she was done, the TARDIS took her plate, cutlery and glass away and the three of them headed towards the console room.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They found the Doctor sitting in his seat while he waited for them to appear.

"Good morning, good morning," the Doctor said, rising from his seat. "I hope everyone had a pleasant night sleep."

"We did," Amy said.

"I did, Other Dad," Hannah said, coming to his side. "Did you figure out how to make a dimension cannon?"

The TARDIS is still working on it but I'm sure she can build a better mousetrap and find a way for us to travel back and forth safely. I had a bit of a think as well and I think this little meet and greet might have a second purpose. I'm thinking that perhaps we can ask some of Rose's friends to come back with us. Maybe that'll help her if she sees friends who love and care about her. I did ask the TARDIS to find Jack by pinpointing his artron energy but first we can go see my friend, Sarah. So are you ready?"

Hannah nodded and the Doctor patted her back while he told the TARDIS to go to Ealing.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sarah Jane paused at her computer and took a sip of coffee from her mug. She was working on a profile piece for Metropolitan Magazine and was nearly finished. She just had to think of a good way to pull her article together and have a good ending to it. While she was thinking, her ears picked up a familiar wheezing sound outside her window. Gasping with joy, she slammed the mug on the desk and leapt up.

"Kids! The Doctor's here!" she called upstairs as she ran past the stairs to the door.

She opened the door and grinned when she saw the Doctor.

"Sarah!" he said, opening his arms wide.

"Doctor!" she said, flying into them.

He closed his arms and hugged her tightly. He smiled when Luke, Rani andClydeappeared at the door.

"You're still in the same body,"Clyde said.

"You say that like I wouldn't be. I do know how to keep bodies for awhile, Clyde," the Doctor said as he pulled apart from Sarah Jane. "Everyone, these are my friends Amy and her husband Rory and this…" he said, putting his hand on Hannah's shoulder, "is my daughter, Hannah."

Hannah was shocked when he said that.

"Really? You want me to be your daughter?" she said.

"Well, you are in a technical sense so why not? You remember my clone?" he said to Sarah Jane. "I left him with Rose and this is their daughter."

"Oh my," Sarah Jane said, putting her hand on Hannah's head. "So…how does this work then if she's your clone's daughter. Are you co-parenting then?"

"My dad is dead," Hannah said.

"Oh God, how?"

"Can we come inside and talk about it?" the Doctor said.

"Yes, of course, come in," Sarah Jane said.

They went inside the house and Sarah Jane saved her work, picked up her mug and went to the kitchen while everyone gathered in the living room. She put a kettle on for them and when it was finished, she made tea for everyone. When she was settled down and everyone had their tea, Hannah told her story. Sarah Jane was horrified when she heard what happened to Jonathon and to Rose. When Hannah was finished, she went over and embraced her.

"I'm so glad you found the Doctor, he can help your mum," Sarah Jane said, sitting back down. "You are helping Rose, aren't you?"

"Course I am. I don't want her spending the rest of her life in an institution. And thanks to Hannah, I have diagrams and reports on the dimension cannon Rose used. I gave it to the TARDIS to sort out to see if she could make it better and more stable so we can use it to go across and keep using it so we can visit her."

"But what about Hannah? She said Jackie might get custody of her but can't you get custody of her even if Rose is ill? You are technically her father, yeah?"

"Yes but…I'm the indirect father so would that count?" the Doctor said. "I mean I'm not sure if I really have custody or not. Blimey, having a clone is a difficult thing."

"Well, if you're building this dimension cannon, I have a suggestion," Sarah Jane said.

"Yes?" the Doctor said.

"Well, I have a spare room here that Rani andClydeuse when they spend the night. If you take Rose away from the institution, you could bring her here to recover. She has friends here and perhaps that would help her get better. Not to mention Hannah could get to know us and her other friends better if she stayed with her."

"Ooo, can I do that?" Hannah said.

"Well, that's another thing I'll have to discuss with your gran. Blimey, I already see a battle royal shaping up here," the Doctor said.

"Take me with you. I'll back you up," Sarah Jane said. "We chatted briefly before I left the TARDIS that day so I won't be a stranger. Besides, I want to see Rose myself."

"What about us?" Rani said. "The Judoon grounded us from the TARDIS."

"The Judoon? What are the Judoon?" Amy said.

"They're alien rhinos. Dad told me about them," Hannah said.

"Alien…rhinos?" Amy said to the Doctor. "Alien rhinos?"

"Yes, Pond, alien rhinos. I don't know why you're so shocked. You saw space whales and alien fish vampire things, remember?"

"Yeah, but…never mind," Amy said, shaking her head. "Why were you grounded from the TARDIS."

"It's a long, embarrassing story," Rani said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you'd like, I'll let Luke stay with yours or Clyde's parents while I go," Sarah Jane said to her.

"My parents are having a barbecue tonight," Rani said. "I'm sure they'll let you boys spend the night."

"Luke, is that alright?" Sarah Jane said.

Luke glanced at Hannah.

"Can Hannah come back so I can be friends with her?" Luke said.

Sarah Jane smiled.

"We'll see, alright?"

Luke nodded and smiled. Sarah Jane told Luke and Clyde to make arrangements with Rani's parents before they left and Rani and her friends went up to Luke's bedroom so she could phone her parents.

"So…have you visited anyone else yet or did you come straight here?" Sarah Jane asked the Doctor.

"We came straight away. I figured you would be a good start," the Doctor said. "She wants to meet Jack as well but we need to find him since I think he's offworld at the moment."

"What about…Martha…was that her name?" Sarah Jane said.

"Last time I saw them she was married to Mickey and chasing a sontaran."

"Really? They got married?" Sarah Jane said, smiling. "So are they living here in London then?"

"Not sure. If they aren't, her mum probably knows where she is," the Doctor said.

"Is Martha the one that went to the moon with you?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. Would you like to meet her?"

Hannah nodded and smiled.

"And Donna? What about her? She's in Chiswick, isn't she?" Sarah Jane said.

The Doctor winced. He explained about Donna and there was a silence after he finished.

"Oh God, that's horrible," Sarah Jane said. "She seemed so nice, although a little overeager to get to Jack when we were in the TARDIS. She nearly threw me across the room to get in his arms."

"I thought about taking her to see her granddad though," the Doctor said. "Donna doesn't know I regenerated so even if she's there, I don't think seeing me would trigger any memories."

"So where do you want to go first?" Sarah Jane said.

"Well, I could check the TARDIS and see where Jack is. Jack probably has Martha's number on his mobile, I knew they exchanged their phone numbers. I can have him call and find out exactly where she's at before we go find her."

"Well, I'll see what the kids are gonna do and then I'll go with you to find him," Sarah Jane said as she got up from the chair.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jack let out a contented sigh as he picked his teeth with a toothpick. He had just got done feasting with a Cronion delegation after he got chummy with their leader, Lord Fatron. Now that his tummy was satiated, he was about to head off to a private chamber with two voluptuous Cronion women. He strolled down the corridor past artwork depicting the beelike Cronions doing different things. He stopped short when he heard a wheezing and saw the TARDIS materialize directly in front of him. He groaned and flicked his toothpick at it.

"Find another date for me, Doctor?" he said with a sigh as he put his hands in his trouser pockets and waited for the door to open.

He was shocked when the door opened and he saw a little girl peeking out at him.

"Gee, Doctor, your regeneration went a bit wrong this time," Jack said dryly.

"Are you Jack?" Hannah said, coming outside.

"Yeeeah, who are you?" Jack said as Hannah closed the door.

"I'm Hannah, I'm the Doctor's daughter and the Doctor sent me out here to tell you to stop doing naughty things."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"The Doctor procreates? Now I've heard everything," he said.

"He also told me to tell you that he regenerated again."

"Again? Can't the man keep a body for more than a few years?" Jack said.

He fell silent and stared at Hannah.

"So do I get to see him or have you been sent to tell me these things before leaving?" he said.

"He just wanted to make sure you weren't doing naughty things and you knew he changed," Hannah said.

"And he had a kid," Jack said.

"Yes. Rose is my mum and she's in trouble."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? Lead on," Jack said, gesturing to the TARDIS door.

"He wants to come in!" Hannah yelled at the door.

The door opened and Rory peeked out.

"Not bad, big nose though," Jack said. "I guess the nose makes up for the big ears in the ninth life?"

"I'm not the Doctor. I'm Rory Williams."

"Ah, Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you. You traveling with him then?"

"Yes, me and my wife, Amy."

Amy peeked her head out and waved. Jack waved back.

"So…do I have to go through a gauntlet of people to see the Doctor?" he asked.

Amy and Rory stepped aside and the Doctor came to the door.

"You must be him. No one else would be seen in broad daylight in those clothes," Jack said.

The Doctor gave him a withering look. Jack beamed when Sarah Jane came up behind him and he bowed at the waist.

"Miss Smith," he said.

"Mister Harkness," Sarah Jane said as everyone stepped outside.

"So what's the occasion? What's wrong with Rose?" Jack said.

"Come inside and we'll tell you," the Doctor said.

Jack looked inside and raised his eyebrow.

"You changed the interior. I like it, very space age," he said to the Doctor.

"Thank you. I like it as well. Coming?"

"After you, oh fearless leader," Jack said.

Hannah took his hand and he smiled at her before everyone went back inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

This time the Doctor did the explaining since he didn't want Hannah to keep telling her story over and over. The more he said though, the more Jack's anger grew until he finished and Jack let out an angry sigh.

"Jack, I know what you're going to say," the Doctor said as Jack glowered at him. "I'm not proud of what I did but at the time it seemed like the right decision."

"Rose is an adult and she made her decision to come back here and you dumped her back in the other universe like she was a kid," Jack said angrily. "She didn't want to be there and you decided for her and left her with someone she…"

He glanced at Hannah when he started to say, "didn't want," and shut his mouth.

"She didn't have a choice," he said instead.

"I know that, Jack, but I couldn't be the man she wanted me to be. I can't be an Earth husband."

"She didn't want an Earth husband, she wanted you," Jack said. "Rose is intelligent. I'm guessing she knew the risk of living with a man who doesn't age and accepted that. You keep pushing her away and now she's mentally ill because people keep breaking her heart."

"Jack, can we argue later?" the Doctor growled, pointing to Hannah.

Jack looked at Hannah and saw her distraught face and his anger left him as he put his arm around her and drew her near.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just that your mom and me were best friends and I don't like to see her in pain. I'm thankful that at least you came out of all this."

"Mum said you can't die," Hannah said.

"No, I can't. And that's another thing, I can't die, Doctor, yet I gave my heart to someone," he added, looking at him.

He waited for the Doctor's caustic reply about him giving his heart to everyone along with his penis but the Doctor nodded.

"And you lost him as well," the Doctor said gently.

Jack's eyes lowered and he nodded.

"But it was worth every moment being with him," he said.

"It was worth every moment being with Rose. I'm not saying that I regret my time with her, I'm just saying that I don't want to watch her grow old and die and I don't want to put her through the same agony of watching me not grow old. I was thinking of her so I let her be with a man who could age."

"And die…" Jack said ruthfully.

"Yes. But that's life. Sarah reminded me of that when I was tempted to gain godlike power and keep the people I love with me throughout eternity," he said, gesturing to her.

"So what happens now? You gonna go over there, tell her to snap out of it and leave again?"

"I want to try to bring her back here," Sarah Jane said. "Hannah and Rose can stay with me while Rose recovers. That way we can visit her and make sure she's healing."

"Good because I'm all for that. I want access to Rose and not have her shut away in some universe where I can't see her or speak to her. But then what? Are you taking her back if she recovers?"

"I'll leave that up to her. My TARDIS is working on a version of her dimension cannon that we can use to go back and forth between dimensions. This time I won't force her to go back if she doesn't want to."

"And can I have access to this dimension cannon?"

"If you let me know where you are so I can come and get you," the Doctor said.

"Good, thanks."

"Now, we want to know if you have Martha's phone number because Hannah wants to meet her and Mickey. Do you?"

"Yes, I do," Jack said, reaching into his pocket for his mobile.

"Give her a ring and see if she'll meet us. Then we'll go see Wilf and after that, we'll see if we can get back to the other universe and find Rose."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Martha finished pouring herself some coffee as her husband came into the kitchen. They had purchased a modest semi detached house a few streets away from her mother. That way she could work and still keep an eye on her. She kissed Mickey and handed him a mug of coffee she poured a moment earlier. Mickey put the mug down on the wooden kitchen table and walked over to the refrigerator. He opened the door and rooted around in it, looking for something to eat. While he was doing that, Martha's mobile rang and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she said.

"Martha, my dear, I want to buy you beer," Jack sang. "Haven't seen you in many a year!"

"Jack! Oh my God, where are you?" Martha said.

"With the Doctor."

"Really? How is he?"

"He's changed. He regenerated."

Martha lowered the mobile.

"You were right, Mickey, the Doctor did regenerate," she said.

"How'd ya know?" Mickey said, looking up.

"Because I'm speaking to Jack and he's with him now," Martha said.

She put the phone back to her ear and chuckled when she heard Jack saying, "Yoo-hoo, Martha, are you there?"

"I'm here. I told my husband about the Doctor regenerating because we saw him when we followed a sontaran to an abandoned warehouse. He didn't speak to us but he looked so sad and we thought something must be wrong. We wondered if he was in trouble and Mickey thought he might have regenerated. Guess he was right. So are you traveling with him again?"

"Not exactly."

Jack briefly explained what was going on. Martha listened in silent shock when he told her about Hannah and what happened to Rose.

"Oh my God," Martha said when he finished.

"What is it?" Mickey said, looking at her while he fried some eggs.

Martha held up her finger.

"The Doctor was wondering if you'd let Hannah come and visit you? She wants to meet you and Mickey," Jack said.

"Yes. Um…give him this address," Martha said while Mickey shot her a quizzical look.

She gave Jack the address and when she ended the call, she told her husband briefly what Jack said to her. Mickey was stunned and his mouth dropped open when she told him about Rose. He shook his head when she finished.

"I always thought Rose would land up in trouble when she fell in love with the Doctor," he said, flipping the eggs. "But at least a child came out of this mess."

"Yeah. And she wants to meet us and say hello. Rose and that clone told her about us," Martha said. "You keep on with breakfast; I'll go out and watch for them."

Mickey nodded and kissed his wife before she headed for the front door. He shook his head sadly when she left the room.

"Told ya to stay away from him in the first place, Rose," he muttered to himself as he fried his eggs.

By the time Martha came outside, she heard the familiar wheezing and saw the TARDIS materialize across the street. She watched while the door opened and a little girl came outside. She smiled and waved when Hannah waved at her. She was followed by a man wearing a tweed jacket.

"Howdy, Martha!" he said with a wave.

"Doctor? Is that you?" Martha said, coming across the road towards him.

"The one and only," he said.

Jack and Sarah Jane came outside and Martha embraced them. Then Amy and Rory came out and the Doctor made introductions. Martha shook their hands and put her arm around Hannah before she invited them all into her house.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So you want to bring Rose back to Sarah Jane's house?" Martha said as everyone sat around the kitchen table.

"That's the plan. If I can get past Jackie. I have to talk to her to find out where they took her since Hannah doesn't know."

"Do you need us to come with you?" Martha said.

"I'd like to go. I want to see Rose," Mickey said.

"And I'd like to get your medical opinion. Maybe Jackie will listen to a doctor. Plus, Rory's a nurse."

"Really?" Martha said.

"Yup. Tried to be a doctor but I didn't have the stamina for more university," he said sheepishly.

"Nothing wrong with that. University was hell, I don't blame you for stopping at RN," Martha said. "But yes, I'll go with you and throw in my medical opinion. Personally, I think it's a good idea to get her away from that environment and the memories of her husband for a bit."

"My thinking as well," the Doctor said, nodding. "Now I want to go and speak to Wilf and let Hannah meet him before going."

"Wilf? Who's Wilf?" Mickey said.

"Donna's grandfather. I became friends with him and he actually helped me out before I regenerated. He hasn't seen this body either."

"So Donna is coming as well?" Martha said excitedly.

"No, she can't come," the Doctor said before explaining the situation with Donna.

"Oh my God," Martha said when he finished speaking. "Can I help? I mean, isn't there a way to sort out this Time Lord mind so she can regain her memories?"

"I'm not sure but I don't want to sort that out until Rose is well…if there is a way to sort it out. I don't think she'll react to me since she hasn't seen that body but we'll have to park the TARDIS away from the house so she doesn't see it. And you lot will have to stay inside it so your appearance doesn't trigger any memories."

Martha nodded. After Mickey finished eating, they hurriedly did the dishes before all of them left to go to the TARDIS.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Wilfred Mott leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table and opened the newspaper. He was perusing the major news stories while Sylvia sat across from him clipping coupons. Wilf finally found something to read when he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, love," he said, putting the paper down on the table and got up.

He walked to the door, opened it and frowned when he saw a strange man standing there with a young girl.

"Yes, may I help you?" he said.

"You already helped me when we defeated the Master together."

Wilf's stepped back in shock.

"It's me, Wilf, it's the Doctor."

"You…oh my God, you did change," Wilf said, pointing to him.

"I did. But it was inevitable after absorbing all that radiation."

"Dad? Who is it?" Sylvia called out.

"The Doctor. He's here with…"

"My daughter, Hannah."

"Daughter? You have a daughter as well?"

"Yup. Sylvia," the Doctor said when Sylvia came to the door.

"Doctor, what's wrong? Donna isn't here. She lives in Notting Hill with Shaun so it's safe for you to be here."

"Good. This is Hannah, Sylvia. She's my daughter."

"Hi," Hannah said, waving.

"You have a daughter, you never told us that," Sylvia said, putting a hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"Well, it's sorta a surprise for me. I only just met her yesterday."

"What? You didn't know you had a daughter?" Wilf said.

"Can you come with me to the TARDIS and I'll explain everything there. I have some friends I want you to meet."

Wilf nodded. He waited while Sylvia turned off the lights and when she was outside, she locked the door and she and Wilf followed the Doctor and Hannah to the TARDIS.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Wow, I can't believe my luck. In one day I've met so many brilliant people. Other Dad came back to the TARDIS with Wilf and Sylvia and introduced them to everyone. Then he told them my story. I'm sure Other Dad is getting tired of telling people the same thing. I know I got tired but Wilf and Sylvia put their arms around me when he finished and they asked to come along since they met mum too when she was fighting the Daleks. Other Dad then went to his controls and checked to see if the dimension cannon he was building was done yet…_

Hannah sat on the seat near the console watching while her father checked the progress on the dimension cannon. She looked up when Jack sauntered up to her.

"So, did your mum make me your uncle?" he asked.

"No."

"No? No! What'd ya mean, no? I'm like her brother practically!" he said while Hannah giggled.

He stomped over to the Doctor who was reading the TARDIS's findings on the dimension cannon.

"I'm her uncle! I wanna be her uncle! Why don't you make me her uncle?" Jack whined to him.

The Doctor gave him a shocked look while everyone laughed.

"Because you and I aren't blood related," he said.

"I'm immortal; I'm practically a Time Lord. I wanna be her uncle!" Jack said, pointing back to Hannah.

"Shouldn't that be Rose's decision?"

"Rose would agree with me. Besides, you're her dad, face it. So…can I be her uncle?"

"Oh alright, you can be her uncle!"

"Yippee!" Jack said, pumping the air while the Doctor gave everyone else a "Why me?" look.

"Okay, the TARDIS has finished with the building of the cannon and refined it and managed to strengthen the connection between the one here and one at Torchwood. And, I just realized we will be landing at Torchwood which means we'll have to explain to them how we managed to infiltrate the building. Hannah, Pete knows what you're doing, yeah?"

"Um…no, I didn't tell anyone I was coming."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"You didn't tell them you were leaving?" he said. "Don't you think they might be looking for you right now and freaking out?"

"I didn't think Granddad would let me do this. I just wanted to come here before someone stopped me so I asked Ianto to let me have the key to mum's office so I could get to her report on the dimension cannon."

"Ianto?" Jack said, blanching.

"Yeah, he works at Torchwood. He's my friend there. He's brill."

The Doctor gave his friend a sympathetic look when he saw the stricken look on Jack's face.

"You don't have to come with us," he said to Jack.

"No. I want to come. I'm just glad she said something so I'm prepared," Jack said.

"Prepared for what?" Hannah said.

"Um…Ianto was my…coworker in this universe," Jack said to her. "We were very close."

"Oh. Why didn't he come with you? Is he working?" Hannah said.

"No, he's…dead," Jack said.

Hannah hugged him and Jack picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"So…I suppose we better set the coordinates so we arrive just after you left so police aren't crawling all over the building searching for you," the Doctor said. "But I think the cannon is ready so everyone who is going, follow me."

Everyone in the room followed him as he walked out of the console room. Jack carried Hannah with him while they followed the Doctor along several corridors back to a wooden door. When he opened it and they walked in, everyone was amazed to see a copy of the dimension cannon in a large room. The walls were white with roundels on them and the dimension cannon was twice the size of the original. Otherwise, the setup was the same as the one in Torchwood. The Doctor, remembering the sequence from the paperwork, walked over to the console and began starting it up while he told everyone to stand on the platform.

"We're not taking the TARDIS?" Wilf asked as he got up on the platform.

"We can't. The TARDIS can't function for long outside this universe. We'll have to Star Trek it over and back," the Doctor said, setting the delay for three minutes.

"Can we get back?" Mickey said.

"We better or else we'll all have to find housing in the other universe," the Doctor said, jumping up onto the platform. "Hannah, you'll have to be the one to explain our presence since you didn't tell them what you were doing. Mickey might be able to help since Pete knows him but I've changed since Pete last saw me and he might not believe who I am at first. Just giving you fair warning."

"Uncle Jack, can I go get Ianto and explain it? Will that be okay?" Hannah asked him.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. Just do what you need to do to keep everyone from shooting us," Jack said.

"Right, everyone. Hold onto your hats and each other. We're taking a trip to the other universe and with any luck we'll find Rose, help her and return safely," the Doctor said.

A minute passed and then there was a bright flash of light and everyone vanished from the TARDIS.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When the light faded they were on a similar platform but there was less room and they felt like they were crowded together. Hannah jumped off the platform and the others followed her. She walked to the door, opened it and peeked out. She smiled at the familiar corridors of Torchwood. She checked and made sure no one was around before she led everyone out of the room towards the lift. Mickey took the lead with Hannah in case someone should find them but they got to the lift without anyone molesting them.

"Guess everyone's working," Hannah said as she pressed the up button.

They got in the lift and went up to the floor where Rose had her office. When Hannah got off, she froze when she saw Ianto coming out of her mother's office.

"Oh, there you are," Ianto said, walking towards her. "I've been looking for…"

He froze when everyone else came out of the lift behind her. He frowned. He thought he recognized Mickey but everyone else…

"Hannah, do you know these people?" he said, looking them over.

He looked at Jack and Jack gave him a hopeful look but his eyes shifted elsewhere and Jack sighed sadly.

"This is my other dad," Hannah said, taking the Doctor's hand, "and my friends. We've come to help Rose. Is Granddad busy?"

"Probably. Do you need to talk to him?"

Hannah nodded. Ianto told everyone to wait in Rose's office and he walked off to find Pete. When they got inside, the Doctor closed the door and everyone examined the office. The Doctor walked over to Jack who was exhaling a deep breath.

"Are you alright, old friend?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just…Ianto didn't recognize me. That was a bit hurtful," he said. "But he didn't know me when he worked at Torchwood in the other universe so maybe the same thing is occurring here."

"Or maybe you don't exist here," the Doctor said. "Rose didn't exist here; otherwise you'd have two Roses running aroundLondon."

"Should I try to talk to him?" Jack asked.

"That's up to you. But don't be upset if he has someone else," the Doctor said.

"Well, my Ianto was dating a woman called Lisa when he worked at Torchwood. I'll ask him about that," Jack said.

Ianto came back five minutes later with Pete at his side. Pete looked everyone over before his eyes settled on Mickey.

"Mickey, what's going on? How did you get here? Rose said you stayed behind in the other universe and who are all these people?"

"This is the Doctor. He regenerated," Mickey said, putting his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Hannah used the dimension cannon and found him and the Doctor brought all of us along."

"What?" Pete said in shock. "Young lady, why did you use that device? It's dangerous!" he said to Hannah as he put his hands on his hips. "And why didn't you tell anyone you were doing this?"

"Because I heard you and Grandma talking about taking me away from mum and I wanted to find Other Dad so he could help her."

Pete groaned.

"Is that true? Are you trying to get custody of Hannah?" the Doctor said.

"Jackie keeps rabbiting on about it but Rose is not that ill. I mean, she is ill but not incapacitated to the point that we'd take her child away from her. Jackie is just being a nervous mother and she has a big mouth and I've warned her about talking openly where Hannah might hear us. I love the woman but sometimes she needs to shut her trap. I'm sorry if Hannah bothered you."

"Actually, I'm glad she came. I'd like to see her and my friends would as well. We want to help her get better."

"Don't you think your being here might make things worse? Did Hannah tell you what happened to your clone?"

"Yes and I believe my clone wants me to be here so I can be in Hannah's life. Hannah brought me Rose's notes and drawings about the dimension cannon and we constructed one in my TARDIS that is stronger than the one here. We can use it to travel back and forth across the void without any harm and I'd like to keep using it."

"I'm Sarah Jane, I traveled with the Doctor in the past," Sarah Jane said. "And I'm friends with Rose and I offered to bring Rose and Hannah to my house in Ealing so she can recover in a different environment for a bit."

"I don't know how Jacks will feel about that," Pete said. "I don't mind if it'll help Rose but Jackie is very possessive…hence the whole taking custody of Hannah thing."

"But what if you and Jackie can use the cannon here to come to my TARDIS. I can take you to her whenever you want if she decides to take Sarah Jane up on her offer."

"And we can see to her education if she comes with her," Sarah Jane said, putting her hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"Could we see Rose?" Jack asked.

"Please, Granddad, I wanna see her as well," Hannah said.

"Why did you hide Rose from her?" the Doctor said, gesturing to Hannah.

"We didn't. We just thought at her age it would be best not to tell her that her mother had been institutionalized and we've never barred her from going to see her. She's just never asked."

"I didn't know I was allowed to go," Hannah said.

"Well of course you could have seen her, sweetie," Pete said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You just didn't say and we thought we'd wait till you asked."

"She inherited that from me, the holding things inside and pressing on," the Doctor said.

Pete nodded.

"I can take you. I'm head of Torchwood so I can leave whenever I want. I have a van that can transport all of you and if Rose does want to leave, I can speak to the head nurse. I was the one that signed her in so I have to give permission for her to go. What about medical care though if she goes with you?"

"Sir, I'm Rory Williams, I travel with the Doctor now but I'm a nurse."

"And I'm Martha Jones and I'm a doctor and Rory and I can help with her care if she decides to go back with us."

"And I'm Wilfred Mott, sir, and this is my daughter, Sylvia. We live in Chiswick and we met Rose the night the Daleks invaded Earth. She saved our lives so we want to repay that by helping as well. If she and Hannah stays with Sarah Jane, we can help look after her."

"And my husband and I can do the same," Martha said, gesturing to Mickey. "We live inLondonas well."

"You got married?" Pete said to Mickey.

Mickey grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. Met her the day of the Dalek invasion and we became close and one thing led to another and now she's Mrs. Smith," he said.

"Congratulations, glad you found someone," Pete said. "Look, just stay here for a moment and I'll let my secretary know I'm leaving. Ianto, stay here with them just in case someone finds them here and asks questions."

"Yes, sir," Ianto said.

Jack caught the Doctor's eye when Pete went out and closed the door behind him. He moved up beside Ianto.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said, extending his hand.

"Ianto Jones, nice to meet you," Ianto said, shaking it.

"And you. So, how long have you worked here?"

Jack and Ianto chatted while everyone else waited. When Pete returned, Jack asked him if Ianto could come along. Pete shrugged his shoulders and said he could, not really sure why Jack wanted one of the employees to tag along but the Doctor pulled him aside as everyone left the office and quickly explained to him in a hushed voice why Jack was so interested in Ianto. Pete raised his eyebrows when he heard that they were lovers in the other universe.

"So he's hoping to rekindle the relationship here?" Pete muttered to him as they waited for the lift.

"You did the same with Jackie after your Jackie died."

"True," Pete said, nodding.

The lift came to their floor, the doors opened and everyone squeezed inside it. The lift doors closed and they went down to the ground floor.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

They took a white passenger van to the institution. The van had room enough for everyone. Ianto drove while Jack sat beside him and chatted with him. Pete was behind him chatting with Mickey and Martha. Behind him, Sarah Jane was talking to Wilf and Sylvia and behind him were the Doctor, Amy and Rory. Hannah sat in the back by herself, watching the scenery while they drove across Tower Bridge to the other side of London.

"Nervous?" the Doctor said, turning in his seat to look at her.

"A bit. I just hope she's okay."

"She is. Rose may be down but she's not out. Believe me, I know," the Doctor said.

Ianto drove them a large building near theThames. The building looked familiar and then the Doctor realized it was the Bankside Power Station. The building had been converted into the Tate Modern back in his universe but here it had become a mental health facility.

"This is the Tate Modern," Sarah Jane said as they pulled into a carpark in front of the building.

"No, this is Bankside Sanitarium, it used to be a power station but they converted it."

"But in our universe, this is a modern art museum," Mickey said to him.

"There are subtle differences between the universes," the Doctor said. "That's why there are zeppelins in the sky here."

Ianto parked the van and everyone got out. They followed Pete towards the entrance and the Doctor took Hannah's hand and gave it a squeeze. When they entered the building, the Doctor whistled. The interior was completely different from the Tate Modern and it resembled a hospital rather than an art museum. White was the most used color and the Doctor shivered at the sterile and unwelcoming atmosphere.

"I hate hospitals," he muttered to himself as they followed Pete to a reception area manned by nurses in starched white uniforms. Around them were several residents. A few of them were talking to themselves and one was sitting on a wooden bench near the nurse's station, staring blankly at the wall across from him. Jack sighed when he heard someone screaming and cursing in the distance.

"Get…Rose…out…of…here…now," he muttered through gritted teeth.

Hannah noticed one of the schizophrenics was coming towards her. The young woman's blonde hair was disheveled and she had a wild look in her eyes as she pointed at Hannah.

"There you are, I thought I killed you," the woman said to Hannah. "Shut up, you didn't kill her, I did!" she said, turning her shoulder and yelling at the wall to her right.

"Daddy," Hannah whispered, drawing close to the Doctor.

"Here, come over here by Rory," he said, directing her to stand on the other side of his body so he could be between her and the woman.

Rory held out his hand to her and smiled when Hannah glanced fearfully over her shoulder and moved away from the mentally ill woman. Pete finished signing in and beckoned to everyone to follow him.

"Is she gonna hurt us, Other Dad?" Hannah said, pointing to the woman.

"No, I don't think so," the Doctor said, patting her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," Rory said to her.

Hannah smiled at him. They walked past the woman but she was busy talking to the wall and paid no attention to them. But as they headed towards Rose's room, they saw several other mentally ill patients. Some ignored them but a few were drawn to Hannah, excited at a child coming to see them. The adults protected Hannah and told everyone to leave her alone and they backed away. Rose's room was near the end of one of the corridors and Pete stopped everyone at the closed door. Beside the doorframe was a small white plaque that had Rose's name on it.

"Wait here a moment. I'll see if she wants visitors," Pete said.

He knocked on the door and the Doctor's hearts raced when he heard Rose's muffled voice asking who it was.

"It's Pete, love. Can I come in?" he said loudly.

"Yeah," they heard Rose call out.

Pete held up a finger, opened the door, slipped inside and closed it. They didn't hear any voices while the waited except for the screams and yells from other residents. But five minutes later, the door opened and Rose stepped outside and looked at everyone. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and white scrub trousers and she was barefoot. Her hair was a bit mussed but otherwise she looked healthy. She had her arms folded over her chest but the Doctor could see a hospital ID bracelet around her right wrist. Hannah ran to her and Rose smiled as she embraced her daughter.

"I'm so glad to see ya," Rose said.

"Me too. I missed ya, mummy," Hannah said.

"So did I," Rose said.

She looked everyone over as she hugged her daughter and her eyes fell on the Doctor and she mouthed his name to him. The Doctor nodded and smiled and Rose let go of Hannah and put her hands on Hannah's shoulders when Hannah turned to face everyone.

"Pete told me what Hannah did," she said, pointing to Pete who was standing in the doorway. "I can't believe you came all this way just to see me."

"Well, we were charmed by Hannah so we thought we'd help her out," Jack said. "Besides, this place sucks; you need to be out of here big time."

"You're telling me? I hate it here," Rose said. "Come inside though."

She took Hannah's hand and everyone followed her inside. The inside of the room was a bit homelier with a few photos on a shelf opposite Rose's hospital bed and a pink quilt folded across the end of the bed. There was a tiny pink throw rug beside the bed and a rocking chair in the corner facing a small television on a small wooden table. There were a couple of framed paintings on the walls, a scene of a man fishing in a lake and a mother and daughter in a flower garden.

"I don't have many guests so there's only the rocking chair," Rose said.

"It's alright, we'll stand," the Doctor said.

Rose sat on the side of the bed and Hannah sat down beside her while everyone else gathered around the bed. Rose looked at the Doctor for a moment and then Amy and Rory.

"I know everyone here except you," she said, pointing to them.

"I'm Amy Pond and this is my husband, Rory. We're traveling with the Doctor at the moment," Amy said as she and Rory stepped forward a bit.

"Rose Tyler. I traveled with the Doctor in the past but he probably told ya that," Rose said. "Nice to meet ya."

"Rose, you realize you're in the Tate Modern," the Doctor said.

Rose chuckled.

"Yeah. And this place could do with some artwork besides this," Rose said, gesturing to the lake scene over her bed. "There isn't much decoration, except in people's rooms and then its only stuff like that painting. It's very dreary."

"That's why you need to come with us," Jack said.

"To the other universe?" Rose said.

"Yes, you and Hannah can stay with me. I have a spare room you can use," Sarah Jane said. "We thought you might enjoy a change of scenery."

"Actually, yes. I'd love to come," Rose said. "But I don't know if mum would like that. Have you told her about this?" she asked Pete.

"Not yet. When they came back, they landed in Torchwood and we came here without consulting her," Pete said. "But you're an adult and if you want to go, that should be your decision."

"And it was her decision to come here?" Jack said, pointedly.

"They made me come here, after I tried to kill myself," Rose said, holding up her right wrist and showing them and scar across her wrist. "They put me here for my own good."

"Well, if you want to go with them, I'll arrange it so you can leave," Pete said.

Rose looked at everyone and her eyes lingered on the Doctor.

"Doctor, can I speak to you privately for a moment," she said.

The Doctor nodded and Pete told Hannah to come with him. Hannah gave her mother a side hug and Rose smiled as she hugged her back and kissed her. The Doctor stepped to the side and everyone else exited the room.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Rose patted the bed beside her.

"I s'pose I'll have to get to know you again," Rose said as the Doctor walked over and sat down beside her. "How'd it happen? Your death."

"Radiation. I absorbed a large amount of radiation to save Wilf's life."

"Again? You need to stay away from radiation in future."

The Doctor chuckled.

"Yes. I do have a problem with that," he said.

"I'm sorry if Hannah bothered you," Rose said.

"She didn't bother me. I'm glad she made her presence known to me. She's a wonderful child."

Rose grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm very proud of her," Rose said. "Me and Jonathon were both proud."

"Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Jonathon to die so soon."

Rose lowered her head and shrugged.

"He died protecting me. He didn't have any regrets," she said, looking at him. "He told me that before he died. But after he died, I just…fell apart. It was too much, losing you again."

The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder and Rose put her hand on top of it while she looked into his eyes.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"I want you to come back with us and stay with Sarah for awhile, you and Hannah."

"Why? I thought you wanted me here," Rose said.

"Rose. I did what I thought was best for both of us but I realize I was doing what was best for me at the time. I fell apart as well. Donna…I had to wipe her memory because my mind in hers was too much for her to handle and I was left alone again."

"Oh God," Rose said.

"My other self vowed never to travel with anyone again but I couldn't take it. I became lonely and I craved company so when I met Amy, I took her with me. And then eventually Rory came as well. But I've missed having you around. You and I…we had a special bond that I don't have with the Ponds. So when Hannah came into my life with a solution on how to cross the void safely, I leapt at the chance. She was hoping I could replace Jonathon but I don't want to replace him. I do want to be in her life though…and yours."

Rose gazed into his eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing his lips. The Doctor put his arms around her as he returned the kiss and Rose put her right hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair while they kissed. When they finished Rose laid her head on his shoulder while the Doctor watched her.

"I'm glad you didn't die," the Doctor said as he rubbed her back. "It would have devastated Hannah and me if I'd known about it."

"I didn't know what else to do at the time. It was a stupid thing to do but I wasn't thinking properly. I regret doing it, especially since it took me away from Hannah. God, she nearly lost both parents."

"And Jackie would have gotten custody of her, just like she's hoping for now."

Rose raised her head up and looked at him.

"What?" Rose said.

"Jackie keeps nagging Pete about getting custody of Hannah because she thinks you can't take care of her now."

"Excuse me?" Rose said incensed. "I am more than capable of taking care of her. Ooo, mum, I shoulda known you'd try something while I was in here."

"So you still want custody of the child?" the Doctor teased.

"Too bloody right I want custody of her. I'm depressed but I'm not quite as bad as some of the people in here. Have you seen some of them?"

"Seen and heard them and I agree, you're not a raving lunatic. You just need somewhere where you can rest and recuperate."

"I want to go back to the other universe, especially if mum is trying to take Hannah away from me. Hell, maybe I'll stay there permanently."

"I think the majority of the people outside that door would love that. I know I would."

"Even if I kept on growing old in front of your eyes?" Rose said.

"I'll take that risk," the Doctor said, laying his hand on her cheek. "Besides, I now have a dimension cannon of my own inside the TARDIS which needs to be used more than once. If you like, you can use it to travel back and forth to see your mum and Pete."

"What about traveling with you again?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"As long as you don't mind the Ponds being there."

"Will they mind me?"

"I don't think so. Although…AMY IS A BIT OF A HARPY SOMETIMES!" the Doctor yelled.

"I AM NOT, YA GIT!" Amy yelled through the door.

Rose laughed along with everyone else. She looked over when Amy opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Whatever Mister Barmy is saying about me, it's not true! I am not a harpy!" she said before she slammed the door.

"She is, trust me," the Doctor said softly with a wink.

Rose looked over when the door opened again and Jack stuck his head in.

"Hey, I'm Hannah's uncle now and he said I could be so…there," he said before slamming the door.

"He twisted my arm for that privilege," the Doctor said with a shrug.

"Just as long as he doesn't take Hannah along when he goes shopping for his next bed partner," Rose said.

"If he does, I will kill him ten times in a row as punishment," the Doctor said.

Rose chuckled and held the Doctor's hand.

"Rose, technically speaking I am Hannah's father, albeit indirectly. I told Hannah she could call me Other Dad if she wanted."

"Do you want to be her father?" Rose said.

"I've been a father before so why not? She's brilliant and I see a lot of her in you."

"I see a lot of you in her," Rose said. "She acts like you…or your former you at any rate."

"She ran off to my universe without telling anyone she was going. So even the next generation disobeys the don't wander off command," the Doctor teased.

"And you don't swan off without telling anyone?" Rose teased back. "You do that as well so don't put all the blame on me."

The Doctor rubbed her back.

"I s'pose that means we'll both have to keep a close eye on her from here on out. Especially if she does want to travel with me."

"Oh God, she does. She couldn't wait for that coral piece to grow up so we could travel."

"Where is the coral, Rose? I need to take it back so the wrong people won't get their hands on it."

"It's in my cupboard in a box. I hid it there and threw some blankets on top of it."

"Good, I'm glad we have easy access to it. I was afraid we'd have to go through Torchwood to get it back."

Rose snorted.

"Put a growing time machine inside Torchwood, even I'm not that thick," she said.

"So…shall we let the others back in now?" the Doctor said.

"Only if it means Pete can get me out of here. I'm ready to leave."

"Leave and confront Jackie?"

"Yes, since I want to give her a piece of my mind about trying to take Hannah away from me."

"Ooo, I can't wait to see that. But if I were you, I'd let Amy do it. AFTER ALL, AMY'S THE HARPY AROUND HERE!"

"Damn you, Doctor," Amy yelled while everyone laughed.

She opened the door and the Doctor told her to let everyone in.

"I think we're ready to leave here," the Doctor said to everyone.

"Pete's gone to speak to the staff about letting Rose leave," Martha said.

"Good because I'm ready," Rose said as Hannah sat down beside her.

They chatted while they waited for Pete to come back. A half hour later, Pete appeared at the door and grinned.

"Get your things, Rose, you're leaving here," he said.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

On the way to Jackie's house, everyone sat in the same seats they had before with Rose sitting in the back with her daughter. Hannah was leaning against her mother while she had her arm around her. Amy and Rory were turned in their seats and she was chatting with them while Hannah listened. The Doctor looked at Jack laughing and chatting with Ianto and heard him ask Ianto if he'd like to come work for him in his Torchwood.

"So, how long have you known the Doctor?" Amy asked Rose.

"Since I was 19. I met him when he was in his ninth life. This is the third life I've seen," she said, pointing to the Doctor.

"Rory and me have only known this one. Although Hannah showed us a photo of you and your husband and her at Christmastime."

"I have the photo with me we took at Christmas," Hannah said to her mother as she patted her backpack beside her.

"I like that photo," Rose said. "It's one of my fondest memories. Here, I have a photo of him and me when he was in his ninth life," she added, reaching for her purse beside her.

The Doctor turned and watched while she pulled out a small black photo album. She opened it to a page near the front and handed it to Amy. The Doctor and Rory leaned over to see the photo. It was a photo of Nine and Rose standing together. Rose had a toothy grin on the face while the Doctor stood beside her with his arm around her. They were standing outside and Amy could see a tree behind the Doctor. Rose was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans and her hair was long. Amy glanced at the Doctor before looking at the photo.

"So your hair went from crewcut to hedgehog to floppy," Amy said.

"My hair was not a hedgehog," the Doctor said while Amy and Rose giggled. "And my hair is not floppy."

"It's not? What's this then?" Rose teased, fingering the hair hanging over the right side of his face.

"It's not floppy, it's just styled that way," the Doctor said.

"Where are you?" Amy said to Rose, pointing at the photo.

"Hyde Park. I asked someone to snap a photo of us so I could have one," Rose said.

"Oh yes, I remember that," the Doctor said, nodding. "It was a lovely day."

"Unlike now," Rose said, pointing out the window as rain started to fall.

"Eh, typical London weather," the Doctor said as the rain began to hit the windows around them.

XOXOXOXOXO

Twenty minutes later they reached the mansion and Ianto pulled up close to the porch so no one would have to walk a great distance in the rain. Everyone got out of the van and hurried up to the porch. Hannah and Rose got out last and the Doctor helped them out before walking with them up to the porch. Pete had already gone inside to let Jackie know they were there and Rose invited everyone inside.

"Wow, very posh," Amy said, looking around when they came inside the mansion. "Must be nice to afford something like this."

Pete had gone upstairs to fetch Jackie and now he reappeared in the front room followed by Jackie. She stopped and looked at everyone in shock. Her eyes settled on the Doctor and she walked over to him.

"I assume you're the Doctor," she said.

"You assume correctly. Hello, Jackie."

She raised her hand to slap his face but Rose caught it before it could connect.

"Don't you dare," she growled at her mother. "This wasn't his idea it was Hannah's so why not slap her instead?"

"Hannah, why did you do this?" Jackie said when Rose let go of her wrist and she lowered it to her side.

"Because you were gonna take me away from mummy and I wanted Other Dad to come and help," Hannah said, staying close to the Doctor in case Jackie really did slap her.

"And you came?" Jackie said to the Doctor. "After dumping her here the last time?"

"I did what I thought was right," the Doctor growled at her.

"Yes and you left her with someone who couldn't regenerate and he ended up dead," Jackie spat at him. "Rose went off her rocker and landed up in a mental institution."

"I'm sorry, Jackie. I never meant to hurt Rose. I do feel guilt for what I did and I want to make it right."

"How? By leaving her again?" Jackie said.

Rose could see Hannah's distress while she watched her grandmother have it out with her father so she told Jackie to follow her upstairs. Apologetically, she told everyone else to make themselves at home before she told her mother to follow her. Jackie fumed but she saw how frightened Hannah looked so she turned and followed her daughter. She held her tongue until she followed Rose into Rose's bedroom. Once Rose shut the door, she spun around.

"So now he's back again, is he? Gonna dump you a third time?"

"No. He found a way to cross dimensions and I'm going back with him for a bit to my old universe with Hannah. Sarah Jane offered to let us stay in her house so I could get some proper rest away from all the nut-cases."

"So after everything he's done, you're gonna swan off after him again," Jackie said. "Rose, the man is unreliable!"

"He cares about me, mum. I understand his reasons for leaving me but he wants to make amends. I'd rather stay with Sarah Jane than in that manky insane asylum. Despite what you think, I'm depressed, not dolally."

"You coulda fooled me when you took a razor blade and slit your wrists," Jackie said.

"That was a stupid mistake. I did it because I felt like there was no hope. I realized the error of my ways and I want to make it up to Hannah and be there for her again. I needed time to grieve but I shoulda done it away form here where the memories were too strong. That's why I want to go with Sarah Jane and live with her for a bit. I need to be around friends and I'd like Hannah to know my friends as well. Most of those people downstairs have traveled with the Doctor so they can understand what I've been through. The Doctor figured out a way to make a stronger dimension cannon so I can go back and forth."

"And then what? Travel again with him?" Jackie said, folding her arms over her chest.

"If I'm well enough, yes. I like traveling with him, you know that. But right now, Hannah is my first priority and before you say anything, she'll be wanting to travel with him as well when she's old enough. And I won't stop her."

"And I have no say in this? She's my granddaughter. You wanna lose her the same way you lost Jonathon. Have her die in your arms like he did?"

"I'm not gonna deny her if that's what she wants to do. I hover over her and shield her from life. People die, mum. That's the way life is. I'd rather she died doing what she loved rather than spend her life huddled in a corner because she's afraid to go out and experience the world. I trust the Doctor. He protected me all these years and all those people out there have survived traveling with him."

"The man is barking mad, Rose."

"Yes, he is but I'd rather be with a lunatic like him than spend my days with the lunatics at Bankside. I'm sorry, mum, but I'm an adult and I'm the one that has custody of Hannah and this is what I want to do. You wanna fight for custody of her, I'll see you in court then but until that happens, I make the decisions for Hannah."

Jackie sighed and sat down on Rose's bed. She was about to say something more when they heard a faint knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Rose said.

"Mum?" Hannah said through the door.

"Yes, love, come in. It's okay," Rose said.

The door opened and Hannah stuck her head inside. She looked at her mother and grandmother before speaking.

"Granddad made tea and wanted to know if you and grandma wanted a cuppa," she said.

"I do," Rose said.

"I do as well," Jackie said.

"Okey-dokey, I'll tell them then," Hannah said.

She was about to go back out when Rose called to her. She held out her hand and Hannah smiled as she came over and took it.

"Hannah, do you want to come with me to the other universe or stay here with Gran and Granddad?" Rose asked her.

"I want to go with mum because I like Sarah Jane and she has a son called Luke and he has friends and I wanna play with them," she said. "I like everyone and I like Other Dad and I want to be in their lives."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Jackie said gently to her granddaughter.

Hannah nodded.

"I like everyone and Jack is funny. He wants to be my uncle now."

Jackie raised her eyebrow when Rose giggled.

"Jack is needy," Rose said to Jackie. "Besides, he was like a big brother to me when we traveled together so I s'pose it's only natural to make him her uncle."

"I met Sarah Jane that night we were on the Crucible and I do like her," Jackie said. "She's kind and loving and even though the mother side of me wants you to stay here, I think you're right. I think time away with your friends might do wonders for you and your mental health. It's just I'm trying to be a mother here, Rose, and I worry about that Doctor breaking your heart again. The man is unpredictable."

"But I think that was because he was depressed as well, mum. There was a sadness in him that I don't see anymore. I think he finally came to terms with what happened to his world and he moved past it. He told me he tried to travel alone but couldn't bear it. He needs people in his life and me and everyone else down there are his adopted family. We want to be there for him and they want to be there for me since I'm a part of this exclusive club now. I'll be fine, mum, I promise."

"Hannah, could you go fetch the Doctor for me and tell him to come here," Jackie said to her granddaughter.

Hannah nodded and ran out of the room. She came back five minutes later with the Doctor in tow. Jackie got up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Rose and Hannah want to go with you to the other universe. I won't stop them but I'm warning ya. You break my daughter's heart again or upset my grandchild, you'll be losing another life and I'll be the one to do it personally. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," the Doctor said. "I won't break either of their hearts, I promise that. I just want Rose to rest and get better."

"As do I and it's because I respect Sarah Jane that I'm agreeing to this. But you better keep to the promise you made two lives ago, mister!"

"I will look after Rose and not let her die. And I extend that promise to Hannah. Both of them will be safe, so help me God," the Doctor intoned.

Jackie nodded.

"Good. Now I need a cuppa so is the discussion well and truly over now?" she said to Rose.

"It is," Rose said.

"Good. Might as well stay a bit. I'll have Carmine make a meal for everyone. Shouldn't go back on an empty stomach. And Rose…"

She walked over and hugged her tightly. Rose smiled and returned the hug.

"I am glad to see ya. I just was shocked by the sudden appearance of him and all his friends," Jackie said. "Use this time to get better and have some fun with Hannah."

"I will," Rose said while the Doctor smiled.

She kissed Rose on the cheek before she broke apart from her. The Doctor took hold of Rose and Hannah's hands and followed her out of the room.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The mood back to Torchwood was lighter than the drive to theTyler Mansion. Not only were Rose and Hannah going back but Jack managed to talk Ianto into leaving his job and returning with him. Pete smiled when he handed him his verbal resignation.

"You're a good man, Ianto. I hope you know what you're doing," Pete said.

"I think I'm making a good decision. Jack's promised me field work and I'd rather do that than sit behind a desk all day," Ianto said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the Doctor asked Jack after taking him aside. "You might lose him again."

"Yes, but you're willing to risk your hearts having Rose back in your life and I'm going to do the same with mine," Jack said. "Besides it's time for us to get the team back together. I have responsibilities on Earth."

"Good man," the Doctor said, patting him on the shoulder.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Okay," the Doctor said as he set the time delay on the Torchwood dimension cannon for five minutes, "everyone on the platform."

"Rose, get better, yeah?" Pete said to her as they embraced.

"I will. Take care of mum."

"And you…you behave over there," Pete said, breaking off the hug and kneeling down to Hannah.

"I will. You behave too," Hannah said, hugging him.

Pete chuckled and tousled her hair.

"Doctor, great to see you again," Pete said. "Take care of them."

"You have my promise," the Doctor said.

Pete kissed his granddaughter and stepdaughter's cheeks and stepped back as they climbed onto the platform. When the timer hit zero he shielded his eyes and watched while everyone disappeared in a burst of bright light.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

(Two weeks later, Rose's original universe…)

Sarah Jane sipped some tea while she worked on her next article for Metropolitan Magazine. Her brain perked up when she heard the wheezing of the TARDIS and she set her mug down and headed towards the front door. By the time she got outside, the Doctor, Amy and Rory were walking up towards the door. The Doctor smiled and embraced Sarah Jane and Sarah Jane hugged Amy and Rory.

"Hello, we were just checking on Miss Doolally and daughter," the Doctor said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, you're a bit late. Miss Doolally and daughter went with Wilf and Sylvia. They took them to a restaurant and the cinema and they'll be back later."

"Blast," the Doctor said. "What time will they be back then?"

"Why? So you can skip waiting and just jump ahead to when they're here?" Sarah Jane teased.

"Hey, what's a Time Lord for?" the Doctor said, spreading his arms wide. "Besides, if I wait too long, Amy gets fussy and I have to take her for walkies to calm her down."

"Shut up, Doctor," Amy said while Rory chuckled.

"So…they're okay then?" the Doctor said.

"They're both okay. They're happy and Rose has cheered up. Mister Smith has been tutoring Hannah so she'll keep up with her studies but she asks about you. She wants to see her Other Dad badly."

"Well, good job I came along then. So…what time will they be back?"

"No spending time with me? I'm not worth your attention any more?" Sarah Jane teased, wagging her finger.

"Sarah, you're always worth my attention. But Amy is fussy and…ow!" he said when Amy slapped him on top of the head. "And she's evil as well. I say something in all innocence and WHAM, I get abused. But…if you must insist, we'll stay and keep you company. Is Lukey-boy around?"

"He's with his friends for the day. It's only me."

"Good. Because if Miss Fussy goes berserk, I need to contain her rage with minimal damage to lives and property and ow!" he said when Amy smacked his head again. "And I need some ibuprofen now for a raging headache. Got any?"

Sarah Jane chuckled and invited them all in. Amy dodged the Doctor when he tried to smack her head in retaliation and Sarah Jane shook her head and smiled when they both stuck their tongues out at each other. She threaded her arm through Rory's and took him inside while the Doctor and Amy had a mini slap fight before they followed them.

THE END.


End file.
